Such valve systems have previously been described. DE 10 2008 027 490 A1, for example, describes a valve system in which two gas inlet ducts are connected with an outlet duct for exhaust gas recirculation. The two gas inlet ducts each have a valve seat that can be closed with a valve closing body of the respective valve. Both valves are driven by a common drive unit. The separation of the gas inlet ducts is particularly important in the high-pressure EGR area to avoid negative effects on the gas dynamics in the exhaust gas system and the turbocharger. It should be understood, however, that although only one drive unit is used, two independent valves must basically be provided for two gas inlet ducts, which must also be securely coupled with the drive unit via a transmission system, thereby causing considerable assembly effort and high costs.